21 Questions
by DollyJArmy
Summary: Dolly J; Hollan J; Declan/Holly J. Whatever you call it... it's Declan Coyne and Holly J. Sinclair
1. Chapter 1

**Declan's POV**

_One Unread Message_

Long slender fingers ran across the numbers on the phone entering the code to unlock the message. Piercing blue eyes scanned the screen only half-heartedly interested in it's content. It was from Tinsley, asking once again if they could hang out this weekend.

I pushed the reply button and quickly typed in:

_Can't. Benefit this weekend. Raincheck?_

I hit the send button, knowing that she wasn't going to like the text she was about to get. Another animated white envelope came flying across my phone screen with _One Unread Message_ in black print across it.

**Tinsley Wharton 7:09pm **_One starts to wonder if you're avoiding her. Come on, have some fun once in a while ;). _

My face remained blank while reading this. When I was alone I didn't have to worry about putting up a false front of feeling okay. I didn't have to show the emotion that I knew I wasn't feeling.

Quickly my fingers typed out:

Been planning it for months. You know I can't skip. Sorry Tinsley. I'm sure you'll find something else to do.

I once again hit the send button. _Something… or someone… _I couldn't help think to myself. I put my phone down on the table and picked up the newspaper that was next to it. I opened it up to the Business section and scanned it to see if any articles would catch my eye.

Things were so different now and it left the biggest emptiness inside of me. Knowing that the only woman I wanted to be with was off with someone who I once considered a friend. It gave me the sickest feeling in the pit of my stomach. Not only did I hate to lose, especially to someone like Sav, but I lost the best thing in my life.

If that wasn't enough, Fiona was back in at Degrassi and I was still attending Vanderbilt Prep in a completely different country. I had always had my sister to fall back on. We had always had each other and now I had no one. Sure there were friends at Vanderbilt and with benefits and family hosted parties I was always surrounded by people, but it just wasn't the same. No friend or family member could ever replace the trust and connection I had with Fiona and no girl could ever replace Holly J. Sinclair.

I spent most of my time working with the Charity I had started up since the breakup. Working with the people there and handling most of the business that went along with it. My father saw it as a good business opportunity for me to practice for my future.

I heard my phone buzz against the glass of the coffee table and sighed annoyed thinking it was Tinsley calling. I picked it up without looking at the Caller ID.

"_Declan Coyne speaking."_

The voice, however, that came through the other line was not that of Tinsley's. It was a voice that sent a chill through my body. A voice that made me fall in love again every time I heard it.

"_Declan… It's Holly J."_


	2. Chapter 2

Holly J's POV

I sat staring unmoving at the familiar phone sitting in front of me on the table. It was almost taunting me. Like the longer that I stared at it maybe it would just solve all my problems for me or give me some kind of answer if this was the right choice.

The room was completely silent around me. Then again, what was silence? Was there such thing? There was always that silent buzz of the world around you and of course the sound of my own increased breathing and heavy heartbeat in my ears.

I felt as if I was pushing pause on life and there was nothing but my currently lifeless phone and I. That everything else was frozen and even though I knew that life was still going on around me, to me it felt frozen. Like I held control to it all and the second I picked up that phone it would all start again.

This thought almost brought some sort of comfort to me. It was the comfort of having control of the situation and feeling like I was the one in charge. The uneasiness, however, came from the lack of control of the outcome. The uncertainty of the unknown outcome petrified me in the most terrifying way.

I had two choices here.

One, I could just stick my phone in my pocket and walk away continuing life as it was. I could stay with Sav.

Sav. Even saying the name in my own head made my stomach twist in an uncomfortable way. Things were different from how they were when we first started dating. I was so convinced that he was right for me, that I was so comfortable around him. That was the problem though- it wasn't me. Not the real Holly J that I want to be. That was the insecure me that hides inside of even the most confident of people; the one that a true heartbreak can bring to the surface.

Once I was growing out of the hurricane of heartbreak and feeling lighter I realized that I wasn't falling for Sav. He was that thing that kept me safe and secure when I felt vulnerable. I loved Sav Bhandari… but not in the same way I loved, and still love, Declan Coyne. I would always be thankful for Sav and I would do most anything for him, but for the past couple of weeks the idea of being romantic with him made my stomach flop and not in a good way.

It came to the point where I was beginning to avoid him and give off a cold front. It broke my heart and made me feel like one of the worst people because of it. I didn't want to hurt Sav in anyway and I knew the longer I stayed with him the worse it would become and I couldn't bare the idea of hurting him anymore.

But I couldn't get Declan out of my head. Declan never left my head to begin with. I had been lying to myself and I knew that now.

Which is why I was here now, for option number two.

Declan said he would be waiting for me to call. What if things had changed? What if he had met someone else and was only speaking out of passion at the time. If I dial this phone, what if it's the call that rebreaks my heart? I wasn't sure if I was ready for the heartbreak and humiliation.

Everything in my brain was telling me to reach out and grab that phone, but my body wouldn't move.

I was waiting for that sign, that answer, more than anything I just wanted it to jump out at me, but deep down I knew that it wouldn't.

I used everything inside of me to get my arm to move forward and grab the phone. My fingers shakily dialed in his number. Now all I had left to do was push the call button.

For a few minutes I just stared at his number hoping the silence would press it for me. I stared long enough that the phone went idle and back to my home screen. I quickly dialed it back in and knew I had to make some kind of move.

My eyes squeezed shut and my thumb hit the call button. It felt as though someone else was controlling me now. The phone went up to my ear and my heart was beating even harder in my chest and throat.

The rings were horrible and seemed to take ages. What if he didn't answer? I began to panic, but my panic was interrupted by the familiar voice.

"Declan Coyne Speaking"

His voice was surprisingly comforting and an entire rush of emotion surged throughout my body. I knew this was the right thing to do.

"_Declan… It's Holly J"_


	3. Chapter 3

**-3 years later-**

"Ok… so I have text books – check. A new desk lamp – check. Uhm… Declan? Do you know if we got the- " Holly J's sentence was interrupted by a sudden wrapping of arms around her torso. Declan had run up behind her and quickly wrapped his arms around tightly to distract her from her constant stressing. She dropped the notebook and pencil in unexpected shock; nevertheless she had a smile spread wide across her gorgeous face.

They were about to enter their junior year at Yale University and all Holly J could do was obsess over the last couple of days was getting all the supplies together.

"Holly J!" Declan said kissing her cheek. "We've done this how many times," he continued kissing her other cheek. "I told you for the millionth time. Stop worrying!" he said this time pulling her chin up and kissing her softly on the lips and she kissed him back enjoying every second of it.

Holly J bent down and picked up the dropped notepad and pencil. She flashed Declan a 'you're right' look and Declan knew she was coming around. He took the notepad and pencil from her hand and placed it on the small side table next to them. He gave her a charming smile and took both of her hands in his pulling her over to the couch. Holly J smiled brightly and looked down letting her bangs fall into her face while her stomach filled with butterflies.

Declan sat down first and Holly J sat next to him tucking her legs underneath her. Their hands linked together and neither smile faded on their faces.

"So if we're not going to finish packing for Yale, what are we going to do then?" Holly J asked smartly.

"Let's play a game..." Declan suggested confidently raising his eyebrow with a small smirk.

"A game?" Holly J asked with a confused look on her face, but never losing her smile. She couldn't help but wonder what Declan was up to.

"Yes... a game! Why not? It will relieve some of the stress" he replied.

She nodded waiting for further instructions and as she expected Declan continued.

"We're going to play 21 Questions. We're allowed to ask any question and the other person has to give the completely honest answer"

Holly J processed what he was saying and then nodded in agreement. "All right. On one condition" she said.

"What?"

"You go first" she smiled.

Declan gave a small chuckle and agreed with her terms.

"I'll start then," Declan began. "I'll start things off easy. Do you love me?" he asked her.

Holly J threw the couch pillow that was next to her at him and he caught it chuckling lightly. "What was that for?" he asked holding the pillow in front of him.

"That was a stupid question!" she declared. "I feel jipped!"

"I told you I was going to start off easy" Declan defended.

She sighed lightheartedly accepting the question and looking down into her lap. After a few beats of peaceful silence she finally looked up into is stunning blue eyes.

"I am absolutely crazy about you. We've been together almost a total of four years and everyday feels like the first. Every kiss still gives me butterflies and you still continue to surprise me. To say I didn't love you would be the biggest lie I've ever told. I am completely and unmistakably in love with you, Declan Coyne"

His eyes light up as he stared right back into hers. "I love you so much, Holly J," he said leaning forward and kissing her again. "Your turn" he smirked cunningly as he pulled away slowly.

She sat there thinking for a moment and then finally spoke. "Well… remember when you first told me you loved me?" she said looking down.

Declan nodded.

"What made you decide to do that..? Why then?" she looked back up at him.

Declan in took breath and got ready to answer.

**Authors Note: **I would really like to thank everyone for all their support and comments. It really means a lot and I do love hearing from you guys. Every person who tells me they love Dolly J adds a bigger smile to my face. I was nervous to write a Dolly J story at first and post it publically because this is my first Fan Fiction, but you guys have been really sweet and I really want to thank you. I understand this is kind of a slow chapter, but it's one of those boring chapters in books that are actually kind of necessary to set something up. I know some of you won't like the skipping in time, but for plot purposes I felt that it was best. Thanks again for your guys's support. Never stop believing in Dolly J . Can't wait to post the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Declan thought back to that night that he first told Holly J he loved her.

_It was at the Space Awakening play Declan had produced. The play had gone way better then expected. I could hear the loud claps of the audience around me as the cast went up to bow, but all I could see was her and all I could hear was the lesson of the story. Holly J had turned to me and congratulated me on the success of the play. She gave me a proud smile, but I could see the same sadness in her eyes that I felt in my heart. No matter what was going on in these couple of days, all we could think about was my moving. She looked back at the cast, but I couldn't take my eyes away from her._

"I just knew. There was you. And there was me. I didn't have to think about it anymore, it was at that time I knew it was right. It was at that moment when I knew you were the one that made me complete. I didn't have to be afraid anymore"

Holly J looked up at Declan as if he had just handed her a brand new puppy. He chuckled lightly at how cute her expression was.

"Did that answer your question" Declan asked her.

"More than enough" she kissed him on his lower cheek next to his mouth.

"I guess question three goes to me?" Declan followed up and Holly J nodded.

Declan sighed and was unable to make eye contact with her for the question that was floating around in his mind.

"How far did you and…. Sav… go" he finally got out regretfully. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. The idea of them… even kissing made Declan sick to his stomach and made him want to physically claw the mental images out of his brain- even if it was impossible. However, there was this nagging masochist need to know and to either break him a bit or put his mind at ease.

Holly J looked up at him knowing that it was killing him and making him uncomfortable by the way his body took a tense form.

"Declan... well first of all let me say that we did not sleep together" she said watching his reaction carefully.

Declan breathed out a little bit, at peace with that fact.

"Yes, there were times that things did get a little… well, hot and heavy, to put it simply. But I swear to you that I did not sleep with him" she continued.

Declan nodded accepting her answer. He didn't like the thought of it, but what could he do about it now? "Ok, yah, ok" he responded awkwardly unsure of what to actually say.

"So my turn?" Holly J said quickly wanting to change the subject.

Declan nodded thankful for the change of subject.

Holly J pursed her lips together and thought for a moment. "Ok, Question number four…" she thought for a moment and then said "ok, cliche question, but if you could take any three things to a desert Island- what would you take?"

Declan couldn't help but lightly laugh at her question. "Believe it or not I have never been asked that question before" he said chuckling and then looked up thinking.

"Let me see... I would take... Manchego cheesecake, obviously. This like special shampoo that I use... it makes my hair the wonderful consistancy that it is" he said shaking his hair and laughing lightly. "Anddd let's see. Number 3... what else is important to me" Declan said dramatically pretending to think.

Holly J gave him a 'Ugh! Hello!' look and Declan laughed. "Number three would of course be you. Actually you'd be number one" he said pecking her on the lips and she smiled satisfied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Holly J sat there for a moment looking as if she didn't know if she wanted to really ask the next question yet. Since Declan had already taken it a step further with his last question, maybe it wasn't so bad.

It wasn't necessarily that she didn't think he would answer or that he would get mad at the question, it was if she was ready to know the answer.

Declan waited patiently as she thought, playing with her fingers in his.

"Do you remember that fight we had? After we got back together three years ago…." Holly J began.

Declan nodded knowing where this was going right when she started, but didn't interrupt her.

"And you stormed out and I asked where you were going and you said Tinsley's. Did you really… go over to Tinsley's?" she asked, somehow finding the inner nerve to look up at him.

The argument was still very vivid in both of their memories even though it happened about two and a half years ago.

_They were back at Declan's parent's house in New York when it had happened; sitting peacefully living room couch watching the evening news. The silent cuddling was broken as Holly J remembered a book that she wanted to borrow from Declan. "Declan?" she said moving her head that was currently on his chest, to look up at his face. "Hmm?" Declan replied, not taking his eyes off the news and rubbing her arm lightly with two fingers. _

"_Can I borrow that book we were talking about the other day?" _

_Declan nodded and got up, Holly J moving off of him to sit up straight. "I'll get it for you" he got up and walked over to the bookshelf looking through the numerous titles. Declan had a very eclectic selection of books ranging from things like War and Peace to the Harry Potter series. Three shelves down he pulled out a blue tattered book and walked back over to sit next to Holly J. He handed her the book and she took it with a pleasured smile. Declan's attention was caught by a story on the stock market that was playing out on the news. Holly J skimmed through the book, admiring the old aspect of it. She turned to a page and found a letter in it. Her curiosity got the best of her as she pulled the worn envelope from the book and turned it over to see Declan's name in a swirled girl's handwriting. She glanced over at Declan who was leaning forward entranced in the stock market story. Slowly her manicured fingers hovered over the fold of the envelope and finally she pulled it open, keeping a check on Declan from the corner of her eye. Quietly, she pulled out a tri-folded piece of stationary. She opened it up against the page of the book to make Declan less suspicious. Her eyes read through the lines and she almost immediately regretted opening it. It was signed by the name of Sophie and was a page long letter that she sent him the day after Declan told her he loved her. Holly J knew that Sophie was the first girl that Declan loved and the one that cheated on him soon after. She was the reason Declan decided to just stick to being a player instead of fully committing to anyone, before he met Holly J. She was the reason Declan was afraid to say I love you to Holly J at first. Holly J felt an angry fire in her stomach as certain phrases stuck out to her. Before she knew it she was accusing him of things, caught up in a moment. _

"_You're playing me aren't you?" she hissed at him._

_Declan was caught off guard at this and looked over to Holly J. "What?"_

_She threw the letter on the table in front of him and he picked it up, momentarily confused. "Holly J, you know that Sophie was before you. You know that! So why would I be playing you?" Declan looked at her like he couldn't believe this was happening right now. "I didn't even know that was in there, so obviously it means nothing to me" he protested throwing the letter back onto the table._

"_It obviously did at some time! Look how worn it is. You obviously carried it around for a long time. At look at the words in it" she said. She knew she was being irrational, but she suddenly couldn't stop. The fear manifested into jealousy. _

"_Holly J! Are you really getting mad at me for something that happened in the past? I haven't seen Sophie since we broke up. Before I even knew about you!" _

_She picked up the letter again. "No, I'm not" she sighed, "But certain phrases like forever and you saying something about her being the only girl out there for her and every other girl was nothing compared to her. Declan how do I know that you aren't just settling, or that I'm being played and you're hooking up with like… Tinsley!" Holly J said tears filling the free corners of her eyes._

_Declan looked a mixture of shock and hurt. "How could you even… suggest that, Holly J!" he said with a hint of venom in his voice. "I fought day after day for you. Before and after we were together and you dare suggest I've been playing you. That was a long time ago and she cheated on me! To say I was young and naive would be an understatement. I have never given you reason to believe that I was playing you! But if that's what you really think of me. Fine." Declan said feeling angrier as he spoke. He grabbed up his jacket and walked towards the door. _

"_Where are you going?" Holly J said, tears now flowing down her face._

"_To Tinsley's!" Declan said slamming the door and leaving._

A small smirk spread played on his lips as he looked at Holly J thinking the answer to this question.

"I did go to Tinsley's" Declan began and he saw Holly J's face fall.

"But…" he continued not taking his eyes from her facial features. She looked up at him curiously.

"When I got there I sent her on a wild goose chase to find me a non-existent book and had a very nice cup of tea and talk with Mr. Wharton for a few hours about the new policies at Vanderbilt" Declan said watching as Holly J's face suddenly had a wash of relief.

"So nothing happened?" she asked, biting the corner of her bottom lip.

Declan shook his head, "even a fight couldn't change the way I ever feel about you Holly J."

She blushed and kissed his cheek, which he returned with a smile.

"My turn" Declan started. "Next question.."


End file.
